1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to gauges for use in orthodontic procedures. More particularly, the invention concerns a marking gauge for marking a patients teeth to identify the precise locations at which arch wire positioning brackets of the character used in treatment of malocclusion are to be bonded.
2. Discussion of the Invention
A common orthodontic procedure involves the treatment of patients for malocclusion, that is the irregular contact of opposing teeth in the upper and lower jaws. This treatment, sometimes referred to by laypersons as "teeth straightening", typically involves the use of an oral appliance consisting generally of wires or bands used to correct misalignment of the teeth and jaws by exerting controlled pressure on the teeth. The wires or bands are generally held in position by small brackets which are affixed to the front surfaces of the teeth by adhesive bonding. The brackets are usually provided with transverse slots for closely receiving the wire or band. Critical to the success of the procedure is the proper positioning of the brackets relative to the incisal or occlusal surfaces of the teeth.
In the past, several types of positioning instruments for use in placement of the brackets have been suggested. One such instrument, known as the Philips Positioning Instrument facilitates placement of the brackets using a vermier scale that rotates a sighting cursor in relationship with tweezer tips. Another prior are device, called the Boone Bracket Positioning Gauge comprises a generally "X" shaped gauge having a surface that is placed on the occlusal surface of the tooth, and a fixed-pin that scribes the bracket height. Another prior art device called the Dougherty Bracket Positioning Gauge comprises an elongated wire which spans the patient's teeth and functions to mechanically position the brackets on the teeth.
As a general rule, the prior art positioning instruments are relatively complex and quite expensive. Additionally, they tend to be somewhat difficult and time consuming to use. Further, they must be carefully sterilized after each use.
The thrust of the present invention is to overcome the drawbacks of the prior art by providing a simple, easy-to-use, inexpensive and economical, disposable bracket marking gauge for use in locating the arch wire supporting brackets. The device of the present invention includes an integral marking element for marking a line directly on the surface of the tooth can be used by the doctor in precisely locating the bracket on the tooth. Specially configured marking gauges are provided for ease in marking both the front and back teeth. Additionally, different gauges are provided for marking teeth of different length.